Love or Loyalty
by lulang12300
Summary: "You may think you're just an ordinary human Namine," Vanitas whispered, his breath tickling my ear, giving me goosebumps all over, "but you're the most special one out of all of us."
1. Never Come Back

**Welcome to my first story everyone! Enjoy!**

** Love or Loyalty: Prologue - Never Come Back**

I was sitting at home, drawing in my sketchbook. It was a picture of me and my brother, playing in the backyard. I relinquished in those memories, after all, they were all I had. Demyx had to leave again for more 'important business'. I was alone, but I was getting used to it now, this wasn't the first time he had left me.

It didn't really matter now anyway. I was looking at the bags that covered the floor of my room. I was all packed and ready to leave Twilight Town to go to Hollow Bastion. I was going away for college, and I honestly couldn't wait. I wouldn't be lonely anymore, I would meet new people, and I wouldn't have to worry about Demyx leaving anymore.

I got up from the couch, thinking of going to the kitchen for a snack when all of a sudden, my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and saw Demyx's name. That was strange, the most I ever got from him was a two word text. I shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Namine." His voice was cold and frantic, like he was rushing to say whatever it is he wanted to say.

"Demyx? What's wrong?" I began to hear his footsteps, loud and heavy. Was he running? Now I really began to worry.

"Namine, you need to shut up and listen. After we're done with this conversation, throw away this phone. You need to get out of the house. I know I don't have enough time to escape, but you do. Leave Twilight Town, take the money in the briefcase under my bed , and go to Hollow Bastion. Nams, the keys are on my desk. Take the car. Namine, I don't hear you moving! LEAVE THE HOUSE!" He boomed.

My feet began to move on their own, grabbing my bags and tossing them in the car. Grabbing the briefcase under his bed, I noticed it was surprisingly heavy. How much money did he have in here? I made sure I didn't forget any of my wallets with cards or money in them.

My mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. What was happening? What was this 'important business' Demyx always had to leave for?

But more importantly, will I ever see my brother again?

I threw the last bag in the car, grabbing my everyday bag and practically tossing it the passenger seat as I got in the driver seat. I closed the door, letting out a shaky breath as I put the phone to my ear again. "Okay Demyx, I'm in the car."

"Okay Namine, I don't have much time. Drive to HBIT (Hollow Bastion Institute of Technology). I know I promised to take you tonight to help you settle in, but... I don't think I'll be able to make it. Nams, study hard in college, but don't forget to party here and there. Have fun, and good luck in life. I'm sorry I was never there, especially when Uncle Ansem died and you needed your brother. Namine I love you and I wish you all the best."

"Demyx, I forgive you for everything. But... why does it sound like I'll never see you again?"

He sighed, staying silent for a long time. "Goodbye Nams, stay safe, and I love you." Before I could say anything else, he hung up. Remembering what he said earlier, I tossed my phone out from the window and drove away.

Hot tears streamed down my face. What was happening? Why didn't I know anything? What was my brother running from? What am I running from?

That was the last time I ever spoke to Demyx.

** So thats the prologue! Did you like it? :D**

** Oh and the actual first chapter should be updated really soon because I'm three quarters done with it. So no long waits! **

** And for any New Yorkers, did you get the HBIT joke? Haha I based the name off of a college in New York which is NYIT (New York Institute of Technology) but instead of New York, I made it Hollow Bastion. Gotta stick with the Kingdom Hearts theme you know?**

** Anyway I think thats it soooooo byyeee loves :)3**


	2. The Beach

** Sooo I reuploaded this because I had to change it completely. I love the angel and demon idea, but I couldn't find a way to incorporate it throughout the story. I completely changed up the plot in my head, and angels and demons just don't fit anymore. So I took the original chapter down to get rid of any mention of angels and demons. **

** I'll be using a lot of Birth By Sleep plot lines and not so much KH2 because again, the Birth By Sleep plot just fits so much better! These characters weren't in Birth By Sleep I KNOW! But use your imagination guys! *Insert spongebob imagination picture***

** I don't know if disclaimers actually matter, but I don't own anything. Okay thats all I think. So sit back, relax and enjoy! **

**...**

_I was on top of a building, such a tall building that I felt as if I could reach up and touch the moon. The sky was pitch black, not a single cloud or star in sight. The only source of light were the lights of this tower, and even that was quite dim. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out, feeling the once gentle breeze now pick up into a strong gust. That was never a good sign. "He's here." I looked down to the ground below me, and sure enough he was there. _

_ The man in the black and red battle suit, his face covered by a helmet. I didn't know who he was, I couldn't see what he looked like._

_ I only knew he was going to die._

_ With a flick of my wrist, eight keyblades circled around me. I jumped down to him and he jumped up to me, both of us meeting halfway. He used that opportunity to summon his weapon, a keyblade. _

_ The keyblade's head teeth were black with a red outline, with a rounded, cog-like handle was red and the guard had the same colors and shape as the teeth of the keyblade. The shaft of the keyblade was colored in different shades of grey and had a copper colored gear in the center with two intersecting black chains wrapped around it. There were also two more black chains wrapped around the base of the shaft. The keyblade had two blue eyes, one located on the hilt and one located on the head of the blade. _

_ He tried to slash me with his keyblade but I used one of mine to block his attack and used the other seven to repeatedly attack him. He had blocked four of the attacks, but the other three had slashed him across the chest. He fell to the ground, but managed to land on his feet, stumbling a little, but quickly regaining his balance. I followed in suite, landing more gracefully on my feet._

_ Gripping his keyblade, he charged at me. I used another keyblade to block him, but he grabbed my wrist and forcefully twisted my arm behind my back, making me drop my keyblade and sink to the ground. He squeezed my wrist hard, making me scream in pain. I was positive something was broken._

_ Forcing myself to turn around, ignoring the pain, and swiftly kicked him on the side of the head and did a graceful backflip away from him. With a flick of my wrist, all eight keyblades came back to me. He got up, summoning his keyblade once again._

_ I charged at the man, slashing left and right, up and down, but he managed to block everything. He was such a good fighter, such a challenge. I could have sworn he was smirking, secretly laughing at my frustrations._

_ "Namine." The man said. He didn't seem tired at all._

_ "What?" I panted through gritted teeth, attempting to hit him, but failing once again._

_ His helmet was beginning to open, but everything began to fade away._

__I shot up, feeling a little dizzy. I looked around, realizing I was on... sand? After thinking about how I could have possibly ended up on sand, I remembered that I had went to the beach. I let out a content sigh, remembering that I was here on Destiny Islands for summer vacation. You don't come to Destiny Islands for the city, you come here for the beautiful beach. The white sand, the crystal clear water, everything about the beach was clean and beautiful. I grabbed some sand and watched the little particles slip through my fingers, thinking about the dream.

In that dream, I was fighting a random guy in a black and red battle suit, I tried to think back, wondering if I knew any guy like that, but I came up with nothing. Why was I fighting some guy I didn't even know?

We were both wielding strange weapons, which in my dream, I called keyblades. Was that what they were called? I had no idea what they were, except for the fact that they looked like oversized keys.

I looked at my wrist, remembering how he twisted it behind my back. It wasn't sprained or broken, after all, it was just a dream. But there was a slight pinch, as if it had actually happened. As if the pain was real. But it couldn't have been, it was all just a dream.

Wasn't it?

Suspicious, I flicked my wrist, remembering that was how I summoned my keyblades in my dream. To my relief, and slight disappointment, nothing happened. I sighed, "So I guess it was just a dream after all." I won't lie, it would've been nice to have oversized keys. Maybe I could use them to open my front door when I forgot my keys, which happens ALL the time.

I laid back down on the beach, putting my hands behind my head, wondering what to do. I glanced at the beach house, wondering where Kairi was. Kairi is my best friend and roommate, and this little vacation was actually her idea. She decided that we both needed a break from Hollow Bastion so we decided to go far away for summer vacation.

The only problem is, I'm here on the beach by myself and Kairi is in the beach house sleeping.

So basically, I spent my whole day alone at the beach.

I'm not complaining though. It is nice here. Its quiet and serene, I felt my mind clear of all the stress that I've been under lately. I went closer to the water , sitting down and letting the waves wash over my feet. It felt so relaxing, better than any professional massage.

"Hello young lady."

I jumped up on to my feet, looking around to see where the voice came from. I looked around, trying to spot anything abnormal. In reality, I probably should have been running back to the house because I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fight against any attacker with my bare hands. I should have screamed or ran back to Kairi to make sure she was safe too. It was late and I was the only one on the beach. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

I saw a guy in a black coat begin to walk towards me. He wasn't very tall, in fact he was sort of hunched over. Was this an old man? I didn't want to wait to find out, finally getting control of my stupid feet and running as fast as I could towards the beach house. But then I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back. I tried to scream but he immediately covered my mouth with one hand and grabbed both of my wrists with the other.

I saw that same man walking towards me again. But if he was over there, who was this guy restraining me? I tried to struggle, but that only succeeded in him tightening his grip.

"Get off of me!" It came out as muffles because of his hand. I was squirming and trying to writhe out of his ridiculously strong grip. Seriously, was this guy a robot?

The man, how about we call him Jerkface, smirked and threw me on the ground. "Fine, I let go." He said in a mocking tone.

I'm normally a shy and quiet kind of girl, hardly ever outgoing unless I'm with the right people. So I have no idea what came over me when I decided it would be a good idea to jump on this guy and punch him. I didn't even pay attention to him, or what he even looked like except for the fact that his face was covered by a black helmet. I was just continuously punching this jerk .

I'm not as weak as I seem because I actually heard him grunting in pain from my punches to his ribs and I'm pretty sure I cracked his helmet with my elbow. Before I could try to look at his face, I was thrown off of him by some magic.

I didn't waste time though, I got back up and started to run again. Jerkface got up and saw me, and that damn jerk casted gravity on me. I was forced down on the ground and I couldn't lift my body up.

My eyes widened in shock when I stared at the cloaked figure and Jerkface. They used magic. How were these guys able to use magic? Humans couldn't use magic.

"What are you?" I whispered in complete shock and fear.

The cloaked figure laughed, "I am not human, if that was what you are wondering." Thanks Captain Obvious, I clearly couldn't figure that out.

He came closer and cupped my chin, "Tell me miss, what do you think I am?" I was stuttering, unsure of how to answer that. I was afraid if I got it wrong, he would kill me. But I was also afraid that if I got it right, he would kill me to make sure his secret stays a secret.

"I- umm, I don't really.. ahh, I don't know?" Remind me to slap myself for that sounding like a question.

The man chuckled, "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Umm..." I tried to drag that um for as long as I could, trying to buy some time to figure out a plan. There was no way I could get away now, especially because I was still under that Gravity spell.

"Young lady, what is your name?"

I wonder why he was asking for my name. I shouldn't have said my real name, but it came out before I could stop it."Namine." I inwardly groaned from my stupidity. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason for every blonde joke.

And then he looked at me, all traces of a smile gone. "Namine? Namine Strife?" And then he started laughing. Laughing like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know what was so funny. Was it my name? Did he somehow know me?

"So I've found you after all this time. Oh poor Demyx, his sacrifice was in vain"

Demyx? My brother Demyx? How did he know Demyx? How did he know about his death? Why was he searching for me? Did this man kill my brother?

I couldn't even register what was happening, when all of a sudden the cloaked figure summoned a keyblade and lunged at me. He had a keyblade too? Was I the only person that didn't have one!? I stared in horror, unable to move, unable to even scream. I remembered I was still under the gravity spell.

This was it. This was the end. There were still so many questions I had, so many answers I needed.

_Demyx's sacrifice in vain?_

I closed my eyes, an unending stream of tears flowing out from my eyes. I looked up, seeing the keyblade a few inches from my face, coming closer and closer. It was as if this was happening in slow motion. Just finish me and get it over with!

"Namine!"

...

**Bang. Cliffhanger. I allow you to throw cookies at me. (lawwllll)**

** If anyone who reads this could review saying which pairing you like more (Namine/Vanitas or Namine/Roxas) , I would really appreciate it. And also, guess who the person in the dream is. Tbh if you don't know, I would actually be pretty disappointed LOL**

** Okay I'll calm down. Anywayy thats it for me. I have to go get started on chapter 2!**

** One more thing, I wanted to thank hellomoto27, Guest and roxasduelwielder for reviewing. I like reviewers :D So review please :)**

** K Baaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii :)3**


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be the worst game in the world. Okay no not the worst. I wouldn't be that bad.**

**...**

**Here's chapter 2! **

...

_I closed my eyes, an unending stream of tears flowing out of my eyes. I looked up seeing the keyblade a few inches from my face, coming closer and closer._

_ "Namine!"_

As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes to see who was calling me. I didn't want to watch myself die, but I was surprised when I didn't see a keyblade lodged in my heart or the attempted murderer standing before me.

Instead I saw Kairi. Standing before me. Holding a keyblade.

Kairi has one of those oversized keys too? And she never told me!? I stood up in anger and I was about to yell at her, and then I suddenly remembered our situation. Some guy I didn't know just tried to kill me and is probably going to try and kill Kairi too. Maybe this wasn't the time for that.

Kairi turned around, hearing me get up. "Namine, you have to get out of here. Run!"

But I couldn't move my feet at all. It was as if I had completely lost control. I was frozen, and I just knew Kairi was glaring at me.

"What are you, deaf? Move Nam!" She was screaming now. An angry Kairi is a Kairi you want to be far away from. I guess thinking of an angry Kairi gave me the courage I needed because I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the house. It probably wasn't the best place, but I wasn't thinking properly!

When I was almost there, I heard a high pitched scream and turned around. I stared in horror when I saw Kairi on the ground with a keyblade lodged in her shoulder. I followed the arm holding the keyblade to see none other than Jerkface.

Do something to me, I'll get over it. Do something to my best friend, then there is hell to pay.

"Get away from her!" I screamed, running over to him. He glanced over to me, laughing. "A pathetic girl like you? I'm so afraid." I could hear the sarcasm and I just wanted to slap him. He withdrew his keyblade and tossed Kairi aside.

"Aright girl. I was going to spare you, but how about I kill you and then kill Kairi?"

"Over my dead body!" I spat.

He looked at my for a moment, and then chuckled. "That can be arranged."

With blinding speed, he was in front of me, gripping my neck. I didn't even have time to react. His speed was inhumane! I was beginning to regret my sudden bravery. "Pathetic. With the way you were talking, I thought you would put up more of a fight." He threw me to the ground, my head hitting a rock. I was positive that I was bleeding.

"Maybe I could have some fun with you before I kill you."

My eyes widened, knowing exactly what he meant. I got up immediately, but collapsed again when I felt his body weight on mine.

"No." I whimpered. I could feel the blood pouring out of my head, my vision was getting blurry. I couldn't fight against him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flowery. It was Kairi's keyblade!

"I like this bathing suit but I would rather see it off." He said, reaching behind me and untying the halter top. Oh God, I had to stop this guy. I reached up towards the keyblade, arching my back for easier reach. He must've mistook my action for enjoying what he was doing and chuckled. "Ooh Namine, you bad girl, you."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, wishing I could just cut him. 'Almost there.' So close, I was an inch away from it. I closed my eyes, praying to God he wouldn't notice. Just as he undid the knot, I managed to get a good grip on the keyblade.

"Huh? Hey what are you-"

I kneed him in his manhood, jumping to my feet when he rolled off of me.

"You sick, twisted pervert. I should just castrate you right now!" I screeched, retying my bathing suit. Wow, even I didn't know I could be that violent.

I like this Namine.

He slowly got up, glaring at me, "Put that down." Was he scared?

I firmly held it out in front of me. "Make me."

He summoned his keyblade, "As if I would ever be afraid of you." He scoffed.

He charged at me, slashing at my head, but I ducked and did a leg sweep, tripping him and stabbing him in his shoulder. "For Kairi!" I spat, kicking him and withdrawing my weapon lodged in his shoulder. He groaned in pain, but managed to grip my ankles and bring me down. I gasped when I hit the sand, surprised.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" He held his keyblade above my head, ready to bring it down. I held Kairi's keyblade above me, guarding his attack. I was beginning to feel light headed, remembering that my head was still bleeding.

I didn't know how long I could keep this up for. He still seemed fine and I felt as if I was about to pass out any second.

"Go... away." I barely managed to whisper, it came out as almost inaudible.

""Wow, that is one serious wound. Even your hair is all bloody. Well I guess this is the end for you."

I started to lose all feeling in my body, becoming unaware of my surroundings. Was Kairi awake yet? Was the guy still here? My vision was blurred and I was beginning to see two of everything.

With what strength I had left, I lifted the keyblade and dug it into his shoulder, where I had stabbed him before. He yelped in pain, but I didn't let that stop me. Pushing my entire body against the hilt, I pushed it in deeper. My body felt as if it was made of lead and I collapsed on this guy.

"You...stupid bitch. Get off! I could hear the struggle to breathe properly in his voice. He was gasping for breath, but not as much as I was. I saw blood gushing down his arm. I wondered if it was mine or his.

He pushed me off of him, holding his bloody shoulder. "You're going to regret doing that." He forcefully pulled out Kairi's keyblade and threw it on the sand. "This is the end for you Namine." He held his keyblade, ready to strike.

With nothing left to do, I really looked at him. I wasn't sure if it was my blurry vision. But he really seemed familiar. The black and red body suit, the helmet. Where have I seen this before?

I tried to focus my vision, but that only resulted in everything becoming hazier. All I could do was look towards the hazy sky. My vision was getting fuzzy and dark. I couldn't tell which way was left and which way was right. Was I standing? Was I sitting? It didn't even feel like I was on the ground.

Was I about to die?

Seriously? Again? This is the third time my life has been in danger today! Today is just not my day. I let out a shaky breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. My mouth felt dry and I couldn't move.

'Just finish me and get it over with.' I thought to myself as tears began to flow uncontrollably.

"You should be crying, Namine. I'm going to make your death slow and painful. Actually, maybe I should just watch you bleed to death. Hmm, nahh. I need revenge for my shoulder." He stressed on the word shoulder, as if he needed to remind me what I did to him.

I shrieked in pain when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Somehow managing to turn my head, I saw his keyblade in my shoulder. He dug it in more, causing an even louder screech. If I lived to see tomorrow, I could almost guarantee I would lose my voice.

"Does it hurt Namine? I love hearing you scream. Scream louder for me Namine." He gripped his keyblade tighter and sharply turned it. If possible, I let out an even louder scream, tears and blood gushing out from me. He kept doing that, twisting and turning, slowly and quickly, enjoying my pain. I could almost feel the darkness calling out to me, slowly wrapping itself around my body, pulling me into the earth. Is this what death feels like?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he took his keyblade out of me, making sure he took his time. I knew he enjoyed seeing me writhe in pain. I couldn't even scream and or even whimper, as if my voice had died along with the rest of my body. I could almost feel him smirking.

"Now," he said, raising his keyblade over my head, "This time, I will end your life for real."

I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and waited for him to finish me. What was the point? I was already half dead anyway. I lost all feeling in my body, as if my body was already dead. I had lost so much blood, there was no way I could be saved in time. Why not just end it here?

'Kairi' I thought, 'I couldn't even save you.'

I never felt it though. I waited and waited. But he never finished me. Maybe I had already died?

I opened my eyes slightly, unable to open them anymore, and I saw Kairi. She was holding her keyblade, standing protectively in front of me. When did she get up?

"You might as well just leave, whoever you are. You're heavily wounded, so you definitely stand no chance." She stated firmly.

"Even if I paralyzed from the waist up, you still wouldn't stand a chance against me. But I'll let you live, for now." He turned to me, "Hope you can save blondie, I would love to see her again." I could hear the seductive tone in his voice.

Kairi scoffed, "Leave. Or I will finish you."

There was a bit of silence before I heard Kairi speak again, "Oh my God Namine, what did he do to you?"

I weakly held her hand, "Kairi, I tried to protect you. I really did. But what could I do? I couldn't compare to your strength. I tried to use your keyblade and I thought I had him."

"You used.. my keyblade?" She thought aloud in wonder.

"Yeah," I nodded weakly, "but he overpowered me. I'm so sorry Kai." I raised a bloody hand to her cheek. "You were the greatest best friend I could ever asked for."

And then I noticed her face. Now, I could've been mistaken because my vision was almost nonexistent at this point but was she smiling?

Then I was certain when I heard her giggle. Why was she happy that I was about to die?

"Are you done yet?" She giggled.

DONE!? I just poured my heart out to her and she asks if I'm done? She should be crying with me. Heartbroken that her best friend is about to die.

Instead she said, "As heartwarming as that speech was, I think its high time to fix you up now."

Before I could ask what she meant by that, she held her hands over both wounds, my head and shoulder, and whispered, "Curaga."

All of the blood had begun to dry and disappear, the wounds had begun to heal as if there was never a wound to begin with, and sharp pain had numbed and vanished completely.

"What the-" I felt around, feeling no pain. It was as if I was never hurt to begin with. "How did you do that?" I looked at her, amazed. Was Kairi some sort of Goddess?

She stood up, picking up her keyblade, "Well, its magic. Ahah, I don't really know how to explain it. Curaga is a great healing spell. It heals almost anything, from a small cut, to almost dying, like in your case. It can't bring back the dead though."

I nodded, but that wasn't my biggest concern. "Kairi, what is that giant key? And who were those guys? What did they want with you? What did they want with me?"

Kairi sighed, "Those are... a lot of questions Namine. I don't think I should-"

I stood up almost immediately, putting my hands on hips, "Kairi, I almost died today! Whether you like it or not, I'm now involved in whatever the hell is going on. I think I at least have a right to know what I was forced in to!" I exclaimed. I was hurt that my best friend would keep such a big secret from me.

Kairi sat on the sand, looking out to the sea. "You're right, Nam. I shouldn't have kept such a big secret. I shouldn't have risked your life. Its just-"

"Hey Kai!" I looked to see where the new voice came from. I saw three boys approaching us. One with long silver hair, one a spiky brunette, and the third a boy with spiky blonde hair.

Once they got closer, they finally noticed me.

The silver haired guy looked at me, "Hey Kai, who's your hot friend?" I blushed and turned away.

Kairi smirked, forced me to turn around to face them, "This is Namine. Namine, thats Riku," she said pointing to the silver haired boy, "That's Sora, my boyfriend so hands off," she said pointing to the brunette. He gave me a goofy smile and everyone else snickered. "And that one is Roxas." She finished, pointed to the blonde spiky haired boy.

I looked at him, noticing that he was staring at me intensely. I shuffled, feeling nervous under his intense gaze, He gave me a crooked smile, making me go red. He was very good looking, I couldn't even deny that.

"Where's Vanitas?" Kairi asked. I wanted to ask who that was, but Riku cut me off.

"Doing his own thing as usual. I think he went off to Twilight Town."

I froze, hearing the name of my hometown. How long has it been since I've been there? Roxas seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was and asked if I was okay. Not wanting to worry anyone, I just nodded and said I was tired. They all seemed to accept that excuse and I sighed in relief.

Kairi shrugged, it seemed like she didn't care about this Vanitas guy. I looked around in confusion, waiting for someone to speak. I was too shy to speak up.

Sora smiled at me, "Vanitas is also a part of our little group. But umm, Kairi doesn't like him at all. He's not a bad guy though, he's just arrogant and bossy."

"Like Kairi." Riku muttered. Unfortunately for him, Kairi heard that little comment. "WHAT!? How dare you compare me to him, you little shit!" I looked at Kairi in horror. Uh oh, she was getting angry. Sora, Roxas, and I were looking at each other frantically as Kairi and Riku were arguing.

Change the subject! Someone change the subject!

"Hey look at that tree! What a weirdly shaped tree!" Sora started, pointing to the odd paopu tree that was shaped more like something to sit on.

"And if you ever compare me to the bitch again," Kairi continued, completely ignoring her boyfriend, " I will chop off all of your hair with you tied up in front of a mirror so you could-"

"Bitch, don't bring my hair into this! How dare you bring my baby into this! Do you know how much time and effort I put into my hair you no good-"

"No one wants to look at that tree? Okay then."

"Kairi," I cleared my throat, getting tired of their arguing. I glanced at Roxas and I saw him looking pitifully at a dejected Sora, "You said you would explain...?"

"Oh right," She smoothed her skirt, glaring at Riku before she turned back to me, "Namine, all of us can use a keyblade." She stated as she summoned hers. As if on cue, everyone summoned their own. I use the Destiny's embrace, Riku uses the Way to Dawn, Sora uses the Ultima Weapon, and Roxas uses the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

"We're what you can consider the chosen ones, Namine. We don't really know why we were choaen, but here we all are. There's this man, Master Xehanort he calls himself, we don't know what he's after. And none of us can figure out who the other guy is, the one that attacked you. I don't even know what he wanted with you, but Nam, just like you said, you're involved now. "

"You used Kairi's keyblade right?" Sora cut in. I nodded, unsure of what was happening. He smiled at me, "So I think because of that, you're able to use one to. Try summoning one."

I looked at all of them, shocked. Me? There was no way!

"Just try." Roxas urged me.

I looked at all of their face, each one showing signs of hope. This was all so random. I only came here for vacation! How did I get dragged into this whole mess?

I sighed, holding out my hand. After a couple of minutes, nothing happened. These people were crazy, assuming I was some 'chosen one'.

"You have to will it to happen, Namine. Not just with your mind, but with your heart." Roxas urged.

My heart? I wanted to rip my hair out. This whole thing was so stupid! The giant key was not worth all of this trouble. But I decided to listen, closing my eyes and focusing with my heart for a keyblade to materialize in my hand.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes when I heard a new voice, "You expected a pathetic girl like her to be one of us? Look at how tiny and frail she is. Not to mention she can't even summon a keyblade."

I stared at the new person offended. How dare he insult me when he doesn't even know me! But then I saw the guy and I could swear I was gaping at him like a fish out of water. I must've looked like such an idiot!

He walked over to me, allowing me to fully take him in. He almost looked like Sora, except with black hair and amber eyes, His eyes were so breath taking, it was as if I forgot how to speak.

"See something you like, princess?" He smirked at me, cupping my chin. His V-neck shirt showed his perfect abs was making me feel like a horny school girl. His voice... have I heard it before?

Please you sexy beast, stop turning me on.

"I- I'm Nam- Nami- ne." I stuttered. I mentally groaned. Namine, please stop acting like a teenager.

He chuckled, and oh my goodness, I almost moaned at how sexy he sounded, "Hi Nam- Nami- ne."

Him making fun of me snapped me out of my stupid teenage girl moment, "Its Namine." I corrected. I was positive I've heard his voice before.

"Get away from her," Kairi spat, "Vanitas."

...

**That's it for Chapter 2!**

** Can anyone do me a favor and tell me, does it only say Namine and Roxas as the pairing? Or is Vanitas's name there too. Because Vanitas's name is supposed to be there and I have no idea why it isn't showing. And if his name isn't showing, can someone tell me how to fix it? I would really really appreciate it! :)**

** I should really be finishing up my summer homework...**

** Don't forget to review! I want to thank A-Scattered-Dream and Guest for taking the time to review :) ANDANDAND I want to thank TheWitchNamine for following this story! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW EXCITED I GOT WHEN I SAW THAT!**

** That's it loves. Byyeeeee :***


	4. Dive into Your Heart

** So I've been told that when you open the story it only says Namine and Roxas. DON'T BE FOOLED! Vanitas is supposed to be there. He is a huge part of this love triangle and I don't want anyone to think that he isn't because his name isn't there. I don't know why it won't show :( **

** Chapters may begin to get longer. Some may be extremely long. Maybe. Just giving a little warning :)**

** So with that said, sit back, relax and enjoy :D**

**...**

_"Get away from her," Kairi spat, "Vanitas."_

I looked from Kairi to Vanitas, waiting for someone to say something. This was Vanitas? I didn't imagine him to be so breath taking. But then again, all the douchebags are.

"Awww Kai, I can't have some fun with her?"

Kairi marched up to us and snatched me away from Vanitas, "Don't call me Kai. And no, Namine is not your pet. Don't you dare ever touch her again!" She screeched.

I wanted to object, wanting to tell Kairi that she can't make decisions for me. I actually wanted to become friends with Vanitas, even if he did act like a jerk. Maybe he just had a hard exterior, but deep down, he was sweet person.

He just smirked at me, "Alright Namine. I guess I'll see you later." He winked.

I turned and gave him a small smile, and I swear I saw his eyes light up. He snickered and walked away, leaving a dumb founded Riku, Roxas and Sora.

When I woke up the next morning, I walked down to the kitchen to see Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Sora in the kitchen. Sora grinned and waved at me, "Good morning sunshine." I liked Sora's happy attitude. I could already tell we would become great friends.

"Who sleeps until twelve o clock." Riku asked, glaring daggers at me. Riku on the other hand...

"Hey Nam." Roxas greeted me with a small smile and a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs , and syrup.

I smiled sweetly at all of them, taking the plate from Roxas, "Good morning everyone. Where's Vanitas."

Kairi shrugged, "I don't care."

Sora nudged her, "I don't know. He left after he ate." He replied. The others just followed Kairi's actions. Why didn't they like Vanitas?"

"So Namine," Kairi started, sitting on one the stools, "We never finished up yesterday's conversation." I nodded eagerly, plopping down next to Roxas, giving him a small smile. He smiled back at me and I was sure I saw a faint blush

"We go to different worlds. Fighting the heartless and sealing the keyholes in those worlds to prevent the darkness from taking over that world. All the while trying to looking for this Xehanhort guy."

"We already saved a lot worlds so far. We only have to look for the keyholes in Atlantica, Traverse Town, Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Neverland, and Twilight Town."

I shifted a little, hearing the name of my home town. I wish I was still there. If I was still there, none of this would have happened. I wanted my old life back. I wasn't ready for this adventurous life that the others lived. I'm Namine, shy, quiet and simple.

Simple. I cannot stress that enough.

I looked around and sighed, "So where do I come into all of this?"

"Well, nowhere." Riku stood up, looking directly at me. His gaze was intense and it was making me feel small and nervous, "After all, you're pretty useless right now."

"Riku!" Roxas stood up, "She isn't useless. She is probably just a late bloomer. I was, but now look, I can summon two" I remembered Kairi telling me he had two keybades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

"Well late bloomer or not. She's useless as she is. So either way, Atlantica is going to have to wait."  
"Atlantica?" I asked.

Roxas looked at me, smiling. I loved his smile, it was sweet and warm, as if he actually liked having me around. "Atlantica is a world under water. There's only five of us, but we have six more worlds to find the keyholes to. And there's been so many heartless these days, none of us has had the time to go to Atlantica. We're worried that Atlantica might fall into the darkness."

He sighed before continuing, "We were hoping with you being our sixth member, that you could go there. Like I said, we each stick to one world until we find that keyhole. With all the heartless, we can't risk leaving any world unprotected. But then there's Atlantica-"

I stood up, "Say no more. I'll go!" Atlantica, a world under water. It sounded interesting to me. I loved the water as much as I loved art. I could already imagine the scenery, the beautiful water, the sea creatures. I couldn't wait to go!

Riku cleared his throat, interrupting my daydream, "Hold up. Did you forget that you can't summon a keyblade? If you go the way you are now, you'll be killed in a heartbeat."

I narrowed my eyes at him. How was that my fault? I tried, I really did, to make a keyblade appear. But nothing came. Riku shrugged me off, "Well whatever. Just stay here and don't cause any trouble. We have enough on our plate as it is."

Why was he such a jerk to me? I didn't do anything to him.

Roxas came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, giving me an apologetic smile, "Don't take it personal. He likes to feel superior." I scoffed and glared at Riku even though he wasn't facing me.

"Namine," Kairi called to me, "We're going to go okay? Stay here and don't get into any trouble." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay, whatever." I didn't even say good bye. Shrugging Roxas's hand away from me, I stomped off, grabbing my sketchbook and heading off to the beach.

...

I don't know what it was about drawing. It always seemed to lift my mood. After thinking about the events that took place earlier today, I knew I had overreacted before. Riku was right. Without a keyblade, I would just get in the way. Sure he could have worded it better, but he was right.

I looked at my drawing. It was a picture of a keyblade. I had no actual design in my head. I just drew my house key and added some extra colors. I tried to summon a keyblade again, failing for the third time. I let out an exasperated sigh, putting my sketchbook down and jumping into the water.

I wanted a keyblade so badly. I wanted to go to Atlantica. I didn't want to be extra baggage to everyone. I wanted to contribute too. I especially hated being defenseless when there were two strange people after my life now.

"Do you only wear swimsuits?" I heard a cocky voice. I rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was.

I looked up at him, taking in his godly self. "Well I'm at the beach, aren't I? I wouldn't wear jeans."

"Hey," he said putting his hands up in defense, "I'm not complaining. If you didn't have a sexy body, then there would be a problem." I blushed at the compliment. This guy did not beat around the bush.

"Shouldn't you be in another world right now? Like the others-"

"Nice artwork." He interrupted. I glared at him. Not only did this jerk cut me off AND change the subject, but now he's looking through _my_ stuff without asking me?

Bitch, nobody touches my stuff without asking me.

"First of all, I was talking. And second, put it down!" I got out of the water and climbed onto the wooden pier, "You can't just take other people's things without asking." I marched up to Vanitas, intending to snatch my sketchbook away. But he saw me coming and grabbed my wrist instead, pulling me close to him.

"I can look at whatever I want, with or without permission." Right when he said that, he groped me. I yelped from the contact, but he didn't stop there. He took my swimsuit and pulled it down, showing him my entire breast.

Oh hell no.

"You ass!" I shrieked, fixing my swimsuit and kicking him into the water. He didn't even seemed fazed. He was just laughing it off, that stupid smirk evident on his face. I couldn't believe that I was going to give this jerk a chance.

I stood upright, glaring at his stupid (sexy) face. I stuck my tongue at him and turned away.

Very mature Namine, you're doing great.

I bent down to pick up my sketchbook, and the next thing I knew, I felt something circle around my ankle and pull me into the water. I resurfaced and saw Vanitas, grinning from ear to ear at me.

This bitch wants to play? Fine we'll play.

"You did not just do that."

"I think I did. What are you going to do about it princess?"

I blushed at the nickname. "Well, I'll- Ummm, I'll-"

He rolled his eyes, "Well I know what I'm going to do." He swam next to me and snaked his arm around my waist. I knew I was blushing like mad because he was smirking at me.

Don't let him win Namine, don't let this jerk win!

He cupped my chin and forced me to look into his amber eyes. His other hand was tracing circles on my inner thigh. "Namine I want you."

I squeaked as a response. What was happening? Wasn't I just hating him a minute ago?

"I don't think I-"

"Shhh, Namine. Just admit it, you want me."

"I-" But before I could even respond, he crashed his lips onto mine. I froze, unsure of what to do. It isn't that I have never been kissed before, but this was all happening so fast. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, leaning into him. This was okay, I told myself, he's sexy and I'm single.

Way to sound like a slut Namine.

He bit my bottom lip and I parted them, allowing him to explore my mouth fully. I could feel his tongue roam every inch of my mouth. He picked me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then suddenly, he pulled away, looking into my eyes. I looked at him, panting because I was out of breath.

"What's-"

"God Namine, you are so gullible."

Before I could process what he had just said, he tossed me.

The bitch tossed me.

It took me a minute to realize what was happening. I was in Vanitas's arms, and now I'm underwater. I resurfaced quickly, glaring daggers at the raven haired, sexy god.

"YOU BITCH!" I shrieked. He only chuckled, "What vulgar language for such a sweet girl."

He was right. I am normally a sweet girl. Simple and sweet. But something about Vanitas brought out this side of me. A side I never knew I had. I was scared of it, but at the same time I loved it. I liked being loud and daring. But I don't plan on telling him that.

He would definitely use it to his advantage.

"I don't care. You can't just lead a girl on like that." I mumbled. He made his way towards me, picking me up once again, and walked to the sand. "Calm down, I was just having some fun with you." An apology would have been nice Jerkface.

He set me down and plopped down next me. Was he actually going to be nice to me?

"I'm having a bad day." I started, ready to pour my heart out to him.

"I don't care."

I looked at him in shock. Why was he so mean to me? What have I ever done to him? Him and Riku both! All I wanted was someone to talk to, or just someone to listen and he couldn't even do that! I rolled my eyes and started to get up, "Whatever. I'm so done with you."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, "Hey I was kidding! Talk to me, I'm a good listener."

I sighed, hoping he was actually serious. I was getting really tired of his tricks. "It's about the whole keyblade thing. You and Riku are right. I'm completely useless. I can't summon a keyblade. Everyone had such high expectations for me, and I let every single one of them down."

He didn't look at me, just continued to gaze into the ocean. He had a distant look in his eyes instead of his usual cockiness. "Well, I can't really help you out there. There's no right way to summon a keyblade. It just happens. You have to will it to appear."

I groaned and leaned into Vanitas, nudging him slightly "I've tried! I keep telling myself to only focus on the keyblade. I focus with my mind and body and it never works."

"You have to do it with your heart."

"I've tried-"

"No Namine, you haven't. Focus on the keyblade with your heart. If you truly want the keyblade with all your heart, then it will appear."

"How can I control my heart?"

Vanitas stretched, "That you have to figure out on your own. Can't give you all the answers, can I?" He got up and winked at me. I turned away, hoping he wouldn't see me blush. I seriously hated what this guy could do to me.

"Here." He said tossing me one of the bracelets he wore on his arm, "Thanks for opening up to me." I put it on and smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks for listening." I could've just imagined it, but I could've sworn I saw him smile at me. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a genuine smile. I blushed again.

I was right. He had a hard exterior, but if you actually sat with him and talked, he was a nice guy. I don't know why the others didn't see that, maybe they were too quick to judge. I like this Vanitas. I don't know why, but he made me feel special. He made me feel warm inside.

Other than Kairi, I felt as if I could actually open my heart to him. Which is strange, considering that this was the first day that we had actually talked.

"One more thing Namine," I turned to him, "You have to dive into your heart."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided to sleep on it. Maybe the answers would be in my dreams.

**...**

** You cannot even understand how torn I was on this chapter. I kept thinking, to continue or not to continue. To save the dream for the next chapter or to add it into this chapter. UGHHH THE STRUGGLEE!**

** Remember this story is in Namine's point of view. So no, this isn't going to be one of those stories where they go to every world, because that would get boring after a while. Namine mainly goes to Atlantica and one other world (not saying). **

** I want to thank Guest, TheWitchNamine, A-Scattered-Dream, and Madhatta51 for reviewing. I also wanted to thank Madhatta51 for the follow AND the favorite and Vanitaxel13 for following. Wow thats a mouthful xD Thank you all!**

** That's it for now, see you in Chapter 4! (well five technically, shhhhh)**


	5. Destati

** So I reread it after reading a review, and I guess I may have made Vanitas and Namine's relationship go a little too fast. Don't worry, it'll slow down :)**

** Sit back, relax and enjoy! Eat some candy :D**

**...**

_ "One more thing Namine," I turned to him, "You have to dive into your heart." _

_ I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided to sleep on it. Maybe the answers would be in my dreams. _

How did this happen? I remembered walking back to the beach house and falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. Yet here I was, standing on the pier, with Vanitas standing in front of me. "What are you doing here? How did we get here?"

He didn't respond, only giving me his famous smirk, "I told you. You have to dive into your heart."

He took slow steps towards me and in fear, I began stepping back. Why was he acting like this? He was scary now. He was looking at me with such a sadistic smirk, I felt afraid. Where was the sweet Vanitas?

I was about to take another step backward, but then I realized I was at the edge. I looked back and saw there was only water behind me. Why did it the water look so much deeper and so much... darker?

"Awaken."

I spun around to Vanitas, but it was too late. He had pushed me into the water and I fell. I expected to hear the crash of the water but I didn't. I never hit the water, I just kept falling. Destiny Islands was beginning to fade away and everything became dark water. I expected to drown, but I didn't. I wasn't even swimming.

I just kept falling.

The dark water turned into pure darkness and I began to slow down, finally landing on my feet. I looked around, seeing only darkness.

"Where am-"

The darkness below me erupted into flocks of doves, all flying away to reveal where I really was.

I looked around, wondering where I was. It looked like the night sky, with a few stars to provide a dim lighting. Was this a dream? Was I awake? I couldn't be certain. I felt awake, but at the same time, I was still asleep. It felt like I was in a dream, but I was able to control my own movements.

I looked at the ground below me and I realized I was on stained glass. The glass shone even brighter with such a dark background. The weird part was, there was a picture of me on it. In the picture, I was standing straight with my arms stretched out. My eyes were closed, as if I was asleep. Behind me, I saw eight keyblades, each one with a unique design. I thought it was kind of ironic how the picture depicts me having eight keyblades when I couldn't even use one.

Well except now, but this was a dream. This has nothing to do with real life.

Right?

"Where am I?" I asked aloud even though I knew no one was here with me.

_** 'You are in your heart.'**_

__I flinched, surprised to hear another voice.

"My heart? Who are you?" There was no actual voice speaking to me. I could only hear the words in my head, as if this person was putting thoughts into my mind. There was someone here with me but I couldn't tell who.

_** 'You opened your heart to me, and I am here to guide you.'**_

Um, no. I don't recall opening my heart to anyone. Unless this person was Kairi? I doubt it though, why would she hide herself from me? Could it be Vanitas? After all, He was the reason I ended up here.

_** 'Do not worry about my identity. You are in your heart. What is it you are searching for?'**_

__What was I searching for? What did that mean? Then I remembered what Vanitas said.

'Focus on the keyblade with all of your heart.' '

Was that what this was? Was this what he meant. But how would he know...?

_**'You dove into your heart and here you are...' **_

Right when this mystery voice said that, something appeared in my hand. At first I only noticed it was a weapon of some sort. The blade and the teeth were silver and the guard of the weapon was a bright gold.

_**'Use the keyblade.'**_

__Keyblade? I actually took the time to look at the weapon in my hand, wondering if the voice was telling the truth. I gasped, noticing the shape. It looked like an oversized key!

This was a keyblade!

_** 'Awaken...'**_

__"Awaken? Awaken what?" I asked.

The voice never answered. Instead a spiraling staircase appeared, leading to a lower section of this unknown place. I slowly walked down the stairs, afraid of what may be waiting for me.

I took the final step, as soon as I did, the staircase completely disappeared. Well there goes heading back. Not that there was anywhere else to go.

I looked at the stained glass I was standing on now. I was in the same position as the other one, except this time, the background behind me wasn't Destiny Islands. It was a different beach, a more darker and scarier looking one. All you could see was the moon and dark water, some sand, and broken trees. Behind me I could faintly make out a keyblade similar to the one I was holding now, but it looked different. Bigger.

I sighed, not understanding anything. I turned away from the picture, trying to take in my surroundings. And where was that stupid voice?

I blew some hair out of my face. "What now?" Great, now I'm talking to myself.

_**'There will be times where you will have to fight.'**_

"Huh?"

And right on cue, four tiny black shadows formed into weird creatures.

_**'But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'**_

I looked at them in horror, "What are those things!?"

One of them attempted to pounce on me and on instinct, I raised my keyblade to slash it. It disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

How much power did this key have?

I looked at the other three, no longer afraid.

I killed the rest of them rather quickly. I was proud of myself for getting rid of the unknown creatures. But I couldn't be overconfident. After all, who knows what else is here.

When the last black creature disappeared into a puff of black smoke, another staircase appeared. I looked at the steps seeing another glass pillar. How many more are there? I

I walked down the stairs, picking up the pace because I was tired of all of the darkness. As soon as I took the last step, the stairs disappeared once again. I didn't turn around this time. I was too engrossed with the picture.

It showed me sleeping in a sitting/lying down position on the far right. To the far left, it showed another man. He was wearing a black and red organic looking body suit, and a dark helmet covered his entire face. He was in the same position as I was, appearing to be sleeping as well.

There was a keyblade in between us. It looked like two of the keyblades I was holding were crossed together, with the teeth facing outward. The blade of this keyblade had the shape of a normal sword. Compared to the keyblades I've seen, this was huge.

_**'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**__** '**_

I tore my gaze away from the picture and looked around, even though I knew I wouldn't see anyone. I had almost forgotten that the voice was here. He had stayed quiet for a long time.

_**'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'**_

I wondered what he had meant, but then I noticed my shadow... getting bigger? Not only that, it was beginning to move on its own. It took a step away from my body and made its way to the far end of the platform. I screamed in horror as the shadow began to stretch and grow into a weird shadow like creature. It almost looked like those tiny creatures I fought earlier.

Its legs were short and its arms were long, which was a weird combo. I noticed two twisted wings on its back, but it made no attempt to fly. I noticed a large heart shaped hold in the creatures torso, as if this thing was heartless. The head was covered in twisted, black tentacles. The only visible thing about this creature was its eyes, which were a bright shining yellow.

I turned around, running to the other side. This thing was three times my size and I didn't even know how to get rid of it, let alone what it was.

I kept running, until I reached the edge. If I hadn't balanced myself properly, I would've fallen into the infinite abysses of darkness. Of course there was nothing underneath me. Of course I would be forced to fight this thing.

I felt like I was in a video game.

_**'But don't be afraid.'**_

__I scoffed, looking around one last time before facing the thing. Of course this voice would tell me not to be afraid. Was he/she fighting it? No. Is their life in danger? No.

It lifted its large arm and I used my keyblade to cover me, thinking it was going to attack me. Instead, it dug its wrist into the ground and a portal of darkness opened up. I didn't wait to see what would come out of it. I ran over to the wrist and jumped on it.

I had no idea what to do, but I had a feeling its wrist was the source of its power. I continuously slashed at its wrist, digging deeper and deeper. I wanted to puke when I saw its wrist cut through halfway.

No Namine. You have to keep going.

I took a deep breath, ready to make the finisher. I raised my keyblade above the wrist, but it must have noticed my actions, because it used its other hand to yank me off and throw me to the ground. The impact was so hard, I felt as if all of my bones were broken.

I tried to get up, screeching when I heard something crack. I almost fell down but I used my keyblade as support.

I couldn't do this. If this was a piece of what was to come, then I wasn't ready. I couldn't even handle a dream world. Why even bother to think I would make it in the real world? Maybe it was better this way. I'll wake up and forget about this whole thing. I'll forget about this keyblade business and move on.

I just can't do this.

'Typical Namine, giving up when it gets too hard. Why should I have expected more?'

I thought it was that silent voice, but I recognized this one.

"Kari!?"

Was it Kairi this whole time? But why would she wait this long to reveal herself? Maybe this was her way of motivating me. I smiled to myself. Typical Kairi. I should have known. Only Kairi would have access to my heart because I was closest to her. This is why she was here, to make sure I get out of here alive. To watch over me.

I took my keyblade in hand, ready to fight. I would have to ignore the excruciating pain for now and only focus on this thing.

'Just one more attack. One more blow. You can do this Nam.'

I can. This time I believe in myself.

I ran up to the thing and jumped on its arm, stopping at its wrist.

This last attack, and then I can wake up and forget about this crazy dream and these weirdly shaped creatures trying to kill me.

I raised my keyblade up, not hesitating this time to strike down. It went through completely. I could actually see the tip of the keyblade peeking through on the other side. I bit down on my lip very hard to resist the urge to vomit.

_**'So don't forget Namine.'**_

The thing began to flail its arms around rapidly. I jumped off and looked around frantically. There was nowhere to go!

The platform begun to crack and break and the dark thing began to fade into darkness. Dark shadows began circling me, trying to consume me. I tried to push them away, but more came and clung onto my skin. The ground below me shattered and I began to fall. Falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

There would be no end. I would be forced to remain like this for eternity.

There was no light. There was no escape.

Would it really end here? After I was so close to victory?

_**'You are the one who will open the door.' **_

**...**

** Bang Bang.**

** Omggg cliffhanger (well kinda.) **

** Sorry I just watched PLL so I'm in one of those cliffhanger moods :p Don't hate meeeee**

** Thank you to Angelic Warrior and Faceless Outsider for reviewing. Not sure if those are your real usernames because you weren't logged in, but thank you so much :D**

** SO if you couldn't tell, I based Namine's Dive to the Heart off of Sora's. And the pictures on each glass platform is basically foreshadowing of whats to come. No DETAILS ON THAT FOR NOW THOUGH MOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA**

** Umm so, I think thats it. See you in the next chapter!  
Review please!**


	6. Misunderstood

** Hiiiii! **

** Okay a couple of things to say. The chapters will start to get long. I know I've said that before, but now I'm confirming it. I guess you could say the last four chapters were more of an introduction. But the actual story is going to begin. I'm not going to wait 500 chapters to throw the plot at you all :)**

** To be honest, I kind of regret not doing this story in third person. I mean, I like it in first, but I don't know, I could've been more detailed. Oh well. I know I could've done better on the last chapter and I'm sorry it wasn't my best.**

** So that's it for now. Sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy! :D**

** ...**

_**'Namine.'**_

It wasn't Kairi this time. It was that mystery voice from before. It was hard to concentrate on it though, there was too much darkness. I felt as if I was being consumed.

**'Namine.'**

"Yes?" I muttered out weakly. I don't even know how I had managed to find my voice. Everything was beginning to slip away from me. My memories, my feelings.

My heart.

Everything was falling into the darkness.

_**'No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within.'**_

"What do you...mean?" I asked. It came out almost inaudible. I never realized how badly the darkness could affect a person's heart. It was scary to think people could succumb to this pain and suffering, and actually enjoy it.

The voice never answered me again. "What do you mean?" I asked again, this time slightly louder. Still no response. I guess I'm on my own.

I didn't really think there could be any light in such a dark place. This dark place...was this really my heart? It couldn't be. How could my heart have this much darkness. Maybe believing in my heart led me here, wherever here was. But why? Why would I be sent to such a dark place with no escape?

Everyone kept telling me to believe in my heart. Did they know this was going to happen? Did they expect me to be lost in here for eternity? Did they want this?

No, I told myself. They're my friends. Even if the rest of them didn't want me, I knew Kairi wouldn't do this to me. Even if she wanted me gone, she wouldn't lead me into such a torturous death.

Would she?

"They are my friends." I said aloud, more to myself than anyone else.

_**'Are your friends really that important?'**_

I nodded weakly, unable to speak. It was as if the darkness affected my voice to. Anything I tried to say came out as more of a croak than actual sounds.

"Vanitas... help me."

That was weird. Why did I say Vanitas? I only just met he was in my dream. He was the one who had pushed me into this dark place. But I couldn't be mad at him. This was a dream, it was a part of my imagination. No one would intentionally force someone into this horrid place, full of pain and sorrow.

**"You're so stupid."** I heard a familiar cocky voice. First Kairi, now him? How were these people getting here? Is there some door I didn't know about? Seriously, tell me where it is.

**"After all those clues practically handed to you on a silver platter, and you still don't get it? Typical blonde."**

On a regular day, I would have had some snappy comeback and kicked anyone who said that. But right now, when I was so close to fully being consumed by the darkness, it was hard to find anything funny. I couldn't even chuckle.

"Vani...tas?" No response.

No Kairi, no Vanitas, no mysterious voice. What do I do now? Well, Vanitas said to think back to everything that mysterious voice said. But I barely understood, any of it, so how would it help me in this situation?

_**'No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within.'**_

I suddenly thought of that one. It made no sense to me. There had to be more to this. There had to be a solution. Everything had to tie together in some weird and confusing way. My eyelids drooped slowly, unable to stay open. I felt my brain begin to shut down, and my heartbeat was beginning to slow down. My body felt as if it was made out of lead.

_**'But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'**_

The mightiest weapon of all? I looked at my empty hands. The mightiest weapon?

The Keyblade!

Of course! Why am I so stupid. The mightiest weapon was the keyblade. The most powerful weapon in the world. Only the keyblade could fight against this darkness. As soon as I summoned my keyblade, the darkness fled. Was the darkness afraid of the keyblade?

What now? The dark shadows that had almost enveloped me started to take form. My eyes widened at the sight of thousands and thousands of those tiny dark creatures I had fought before. They may have been tiny but I was outnumbered. I would get tired eventually! There had to be a way out of here.

If this was my heart, as the voice had said, then why was it so difficult to leave!?

Wait. Lightbulb.

I remembered something Vanitas had said to me earlier, 'You have to do it with your heart.' I know he said that for a different situation. But who knows. If believing in my heart brought me here, maybe I needed to do the same to get out of here.

Believe in yourself Namine. You know yourself better than anyone. This isn't what my heart should be. My heart isn't clouded with darkness, my heart isn't full of pain and sorrow.

My heart is full of light.

As soon I thought that, my keyblade began to glow and I noticed a keyhole appear in the darkness. Let's see, there's a giant keyhole in midair and I'm holding an oversized key. How about we put the pieces together, shall we?

I held the keyblade up high, pointing it at the keyhole. A beam of light shot straight through it, and the keyhole turned into a portal full of light. The darkness began to fade away and light began to surround me. This is how I believed my heart truly looked like.

No darkness. Only light.

I walked through the portal, and everything began to fade into nothing.

...

Why is it that it is so hard to remember good dreams, the dreams you actually want to remember? Nightmares, on the other hand, are burned into your memory, never to be forgotten. No matter how badly you want to forget it, it will always be there to haunt you.

I shot out of bed, drenched in cold sweat. Was that really a dream? I felt around my body, checking for any injuries. Everything seemed normal, just the way I was before I went to sleep. No that was impossible. That couldn't have all been a dream.

It felt too real. A nightmare couldn't feel that real, no matter how scary.

I remembered every single detail, every single thing I laid eyes on in that nightmare. I remembered every ounce of pain I felt, even though my body showed no signs of physical injuries. It just had to be real. That couldn't have all just been a crazy dream.

I got up and stretched. What was the point of me having such a crazy dream anyway? I looked down at my hands, trying to make sense of everything. If that was a dream then that means-

The keyblade!

The whole point of the dream was about the keyblade! But if I felt no pain from the dream, then that means it was all a part of my imagination. That also means wielding the keyblade was also a part of my imagination. If that was true, then I can't wield the keyblade.

What if it was all for nothing?

No. That dream was shown to me for a reason! I had to believe in myself. I had to believe in my heart. I held out my hand, willing the keyblade to appear. I want this with all of my heart. If the darkness took over the world, if people would have to suffer what I suffered in the darkness, the world would be over. No one should have to suffer such immense pain.

I want to save every world. I want to fight against the darkness.

I shut my eyes tight from such a blinding flash. When I opened my eyes again, I felt as if they were burning. "What was-"

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. I ignored how stupid I must've looked, I ignored the fact that my eyes felt like they were on fire. There were more important matters.

I had a keyblade in my hand. I was holding it. It was mine.

I was about to scream and jump for joy, but I heard clapping. I turned to see who intruded on my joyful moment and saw the raven haired godly jerk. Well okay, maybe jerk was a little harsh. What was he doing in my room?

"Your welcome." He smirked.

"I'm not saying thank you, if that's what you are waiting for." I could care less about him at the moment. I was too busy admiring the beautiful key in my hand. Holding it felt so familiar and natural. This was the one I had in my dream.

"Hey, I'm the one who told you to believe in your heart and look, there's a keyblade in your hand."

I sighed, "Fine, thank you. But I'm the one who went through the trouble of getting it." I heard him mutter something but I couldn't catch it. I decided to ignore it. Who cares about Vanitas when I have an oversized key?

"But since I'm feeling generous, I guess I could spare you a hug." Bitch I have a key, bow down before me.

He rolled his eyes and decided to play along, "Oh thank you queen Namine. I feel so honored, thank you for gracing me with your hug."

I smiled at him with all my teeth and hugged him. I snapped out of my excitement and breahted in his cologne. Ugh, it was so heavenly. The raven haired god smelled good too? That automatically gives him ten thousand point.

Like seriously, can you not?

We lingered like that for a while, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. It was nice, I felt at peace. All of the emotions I felt in the darkness began to melt away. It was strange, I hardly even knew Vanitas, but he made me feel...safe? No one had ever had this effect on me, and I didn't know how to react. It couldn't be love. There was no way I oculd love him and his cocky, snaky self.

So what was this feeling?

"Namine?" We both turned to see Roxas at my door. I stared at Roxas for a while. I could see a mix of emotions in his eyes. Shock, anger, and jealousy? Jealousy?

I quickly backed away from Vanitas, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Vanitas just looked bored. Clearly me and him were not thinking the same things during that hug.

Silly Namine, you overthinker you.

"Um, breakfast is-"

"ROXAS LOOKIE I HAVE A KEYBLADE!" I exclaimed, waving it in his face. I turned that frown upside down because he laughed and looked at me in astonishment.

"But how did you-"

"I had this dream and then I almost died and bam, now I have a keyblade."

"Thanks to me." Vanitas muttered.

"Oh thats gre- WAIT, you almost DIED!?"

Hmmmmmm, maybe I should have left that part out.

"Well yeah, but... key. Look, key." I answered weakly.

He shook his head in disappointment and sighed, "Well breakfast is ready. You can tell everyone."

I nodded furiously. I especially couldn't wait to tell Riku. I wanted revenge for him calling me weak and useless.

"Hey Vanitas want to come down too?" I asked, turning to him. But I was surprised when I didn't see him anywhere.

Roxas and I went down to the kitchen and saw everyone staring at us. "Oh so you two were in Nami's room huh?" Kairi asked with a smirk. Roxas and I blushed furiously, "No! He just came to wake me up that's all." I could have sworn I saw a tinge of disappointment on his face. Kairi raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject as she sipped her coffee.

I looked at Riku deviously, having the whole conversation planned in my head. I glanced at Roxas and he nodded, giving me the signal. He walked over to Sora and I hopped on the stool next to Riku.

"So what's everybody's plan for today?" I asked innocently.

Sora grinned at me. "Eh, you know, the usual. Fighting heartless, kicking ass, looking for a keyhole. Same old same old."

I nodded, "Of course. So I'll be heading to Atlantica today then." Riku scoffed, I knew he would.

"Have you forgotten that you can't wield a keyblade. Seriously I'm getting tired of having this conversation with you. You're useless to us Namine."

"Useless huh?"

"Yes. You're nothing but dead weight. We keep you around because you're Kairi's friend. All you do is lounge around on the beach all day while the rest of us actually get some work done."

"Riku." Kairi said, a warning tone in her voice. If I said his words didn't hurt, I would be lying. But to see his reaction to what was about to happen is going to be priceless.

"No Kairi. You know its true. You all know its true, you're just to nice to say anything about it. Well guess what, I'm not. Namine, you're pathetic and weak and you're not even worthy of a keyblade. I know, I understand the keyblade better than anyone. It would never choose a wimp like you. So I guess it's good that you're not a part of us."

I couldn't even react because I was that shocked. I knew he was going to say something rude, but I didn't think he was going to go that far. Was that what he really thought? Was that what everyone thought? I glanced around, seeing everyone looked shock. No one had supported me, not even Kairi.

"That's strange." I finally said, trying to keep a straight face. I didn't want to cry in front of him, "I guess you don't know the keyblade as well as you think you do. Because guess what Riku," I held out my hand and my keyblade appeared. "the keyblade did choose me."

The look on his face was exactly what I was looking for. Shock, disgust, anger, and my favorite, embarrassment. That's right, you better be embarrassed.

"I-"

"Shut up Riku. I don't even want to hear it. I bet you feel embarrassed right now. I could see it all over your face. You better think twice before you mess with me now, because I am not afraid to kick your ass." He actually looked scared. Maybe I remind of Kairi when she's angry. Then I wouldn't blame him.

I felt so good right now. I couldn't believe I had just told Riku off. Someone had to put this jerk in his place and I'm so proud of myself for doing it.

I looked at Riku and gave him a fake smile, "So I guess I'm off to Atlantica then."

He just blinked, "Uh, I guess you are."

I turned and walked away, not even bothering to look at anyone else. Maybe I was overreacting, I tend to do that lot.

"Having fun there?" I glanced, not surprised to see Vanitas. Was he stalking me or something?

I had felt so proud of myself for storming off like that, making a grand exit. And then I realized something. I had no way to get to Atlantica. I certainly didn't want to walk back in and crush my pride, so I had been sitting on the beach, hiding away from everyone else.

"Of course," I replied sarcastically, "I love sitting on the beach doing nothing."

He chuckled, it was such a low, melodious sound. I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to tell him off too, but he silenced me by putting a finger to his lips.

What bitch? No one silences me.

I had a beautiful comeback ready, but all of my thoughts had completely melted away when I saw what he did next. With a flick of his wrist, a dark portal appeared. That was not human. That couldn't be human. What was he?

He smirked at my clearly shocked face, "No, I'm not a monster. Well, maybe a little. That's the power of darkness Namine. You should embrace it."

Embrace the darkness? My thoughts immediately shifted back to my dream. The darkness was not something I wanted to embrace. I had felt it, and it wasn't pleasant. It was painful, as if it was burning from the inside out. How could Vanitas be wanting to embrace that.

No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't have. Who would want to? He probably meant that in a metaphorical sense. The Vanitas I knew was sweet, not a monster.

I felt as if I could trust him.

"Darkness lives in every heart Namine. Where there is light, there will always be darkness. If you could embrace the light, then surely the darkness should be no different. We fear what we don't understand. That's all the darkness is, misunderstood. You should remember that."

I could do nothing but stare. I refused to believe his words. There could be no good in darkness. There is only unimaginable pain and suffering. That is why we run from it. But here Vanitas was, supporting it. I couldn't understand what he meant. Or maybe I didn't want to understand it.

Could there be truth to his words?

"Well, shall we go?" He asked me, gesturing to the portal. I straightened up and nodded, acting as if our previous conversation never happened. I went in first and he followed. I had no idea where this would lead, putting all of my trust on Vanitas.

_**Where there is light, there will always be darkness.**_

_**We fear what we don't understand.**_

** Longer chapters are always better.**

** Just a quick heads up, I'm going to be mixing Kingdom Heart 1 Atlantica and Kingdom Hearts 2 Atlantica. So there will be fighting, and I might throw in a song there. HINTHINT: Darling its better down where its wetter take it from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

** ANywayyyy thats it for now. See you in Chapter 6! Or seven. Ahh hush. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

** Thanks Angelic Warrior for the review. 3 (I know the heart won't show but you know what I mean) **

** k byeee :D **


End file.
